Classic Arcade
The Classic Arcade is an arcade system in Club Penguin Island, located outside Franky's during the Waddle On Party. It features six Club Penguin mini-games, all ported directly from the Club Penguin App. Like the original versions, coins are received for playing the games. In the app version of Club Penguin Island, the games are played by touching/dragging the screen, while on desktop they are played with the mouse. Games Bean Counters In this game, bags of java beans are thrown from a truck for the player to collect. They must be brought to the platform on the left and unloaded, by tapping/clicking. After enough are placed on the platform, the level is cleared. After clearing six levels, the game ends. Except for the first level, various obstacles are also thrown out of the truck, including anvils, flowerpots, and fluffies. Getting hit by any of these causes the player to lose a life. If the player catches a java bag while already holding five bags, they will collapse under the weight and lose a life as well. However, extra lives are occasionally thrown out of the truck, allowing them to be regained. If the patch on the bean bag that the player is holding on the title screen is pressed/clicked, candy mode can be accessed. This mode has three levels of difficulty. In this mode, bags of jelly beans must be unloaded on to the platform instead of java beans. The color of the bag has to match the color of the wheel shown by the platform. If it is unloaded and does not match, points are deducted. However, it can be thrown back in the truck to get extra points. In normal difficulty, one color is shown on the wheel. In hard, two are shown. In extreme, two are shown, and dropping bags, regardless of whether they are shown on the wheel or not, results in a penalty. If enough penalties are received, a life is lost. Ice Fishing In this game, the player attempts to catch fluffies swimming in the water. The fishing line is controlled by dragging up and down. To hook a fish, the line must be in front of the fish as it swims by, and to catch it, the screen much be tapped/clicked and it will be added to the cooler. In the water there are various obstacles. Boots and barrels will cause a fish to swim away if they come into contact with it while hooked. Various sea creatures, including jellyfish, sharks, and crabs appear after various amounts of fish are caught, and can shock, eat, or cut the line. If this happens, the player loses one bait. Extra bait occasionally floats in the water, allowing lost bait to be regained. After 60 fish are caught, a mullet swims across the screen multiple times, eventually swimming beneath the player. If a fish is kept on the line while this happens, the mullet eats it, and the player catches it, ending the game. Gray fish do not appear in this version of Ice Fishing. Jetpack Boost In this game, the player continuously flies to the right while riding a jetpack, and the objective is to collect coins and avoid various obstacles. The player naturally falls, but holding down the mouse causes the player to fly upward. The game continues infinitely, with randomly generated terrain. There are several different locations, each with their own set of obstacles, but some recurring ones including anvils, cactuses, and cannons. Some parts of the environment protruding into the stage can also be obstacles, such as trees, lamp posts, and stalagmites and stalactites. At the end of a stage, sometimes one of three villains appears as an obstacle, being either Herbert P. Bear, Klepto, or the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. While flying, a boost meter at the bottom of the screen slowly fills. Sometimes, boost patches appear in the stage, and collecting one fills the meter by about 30%. Once filled, turbo mode can be activated by pressing the jetpack icon next to the meter. In this mode, players can destroy obstacles by flying into them, and coins appear in much greater frequency. Sometimes, robot penguins appear while flying. If one is touched, it will fly behind the player, and acts as a shield if the player touches an obstacle, being destroyed instead of the player getting a game over. Additionally, there are various goals each time the player plays the game. If these are completed, a small coin bonus is received. These reset each time one is completed. Pizzatron 3000 In this game, players have to make various pizzas by placing the correct sauce and toppings on the pizza to complete orders. The orders are displayed on the screen. Sauce and toppings have to be dragged onto the pizza to place them, but toppings can also be flung, providing they land on the pizza. If the order is correct, it is served to a penguin waiting and the next order is initiated. If a topping that is not part of the order is placed on the pizza, it counts as a failed order. If the player fails five times, they lose the game. Occasionally, the player will be prompted to create their own pizza. When this happens, the more toppings are placed on the pizza, the more coins are earned. On the title screen, if the lever in the background is pressed, Cookietron is activated. This mode is mostly the same as Pizzatron, but with various differences, including the pizza toppings being replaced with sugary food, such as chocolate sauce and jelly beans, and the pizza crust is replaced with a large cookie in various cutouts. The mode is faster and more difficult than Pizzatron, but more coins are received. Puffle Roundup Smoothie Smash Trivia *As you can play Club Penguin Island on computers, the Classic Arcade marks the first time Jetpack Boost can be played on desktop. *Multiple things about the arcade were revealed by SGT Sparkles on Twitter. They are as follows: **The arcade machine was created as a gift for players, and has no narrative explanation behind its appearance.https://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1055882984836878337 **The idea for an arcade was present among the team for a while, but had it not been for the closure of Club Penguin Island, it would not have been implemented until much later. It was implemented for the final party both as a gift for players and as a nod to Club Penguin history.https://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1055883577273933824 If it were to have been implemented later, the games would have had updated graphicshttps://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1055888489307205633 and more games would likely have been added to the machine over time.https://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1055890192739971072 **It was planned to be included in an arcade building, available as an igloo item, or both, but due to the lack of staff, it was limited to just a machine outside Franky's.https://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1055888147907665920 Names in other languages References Category:2018 Category:Waddle On Party (CPI)